Dee Bee Kaw
Dee Bee Kaw is an original character created by The_None with help from Most_Mysterious. Dee Bee Kaw is essentially a headswap of another MUGEN character called Eli by XCB but was given permission by XCB to do this. Despite the headswap, Dee Bee Kaw has lots off original moves and fighting style making him very different to Eli other than similar body. Gameplay Dee Bee Kaw is a 4 button character and has a fast and crazy fighting style. Some of his attacks involve fast kicks and punches while other moves either involve placing himself into the main attack or using a varierty of random things to attack the player such as Iron Man's Proton Cannon or even a giant Pepsi can. His AI is difficult, he exploits all of his abilities and this allows him to perform massive combos if you let your guard down. One of Dee Bee Kaw's unique abilities is that he has an unique juggle system that will only allows you to juggle with moves you have yet to juggle into. (Supers are extempt from this rule). The juggle system will treat far and close variants of a basic attack as the same move, however, it will count ground and air variants of a special attack as an separate attack. He has been Recently updated (since October 15). He now can EX 4 of his specials, which include Rising Grandpa, Pro at Bo, Gen'ei Kyaku (also the air one too), and '''Maherl Bomb. He also has a new voice. He's voiced by The_None's friend Jesuszilla. He also has a new intro poses and a few surprises up his sleves. Also, he has a Neurotic Gauge now. Due to a certain event, Dee Bee Kaw tends to be prone to psychotic outbursts, manifesting in the form of randomly altering basic attacks. The alteration can go both ways, which makes it a double-edged sword, and would certainly mess up combos for the uninitiated. The randomization is in effect when the gauge is above green level, and rises every time Dee BeeKaw's attacks, or gets hit, and combocount on either side affects how much said gauge would rise. Down+start makes Dee Bee Kaw grab pills to calm down. Giving another reason to do so, the neurotic gauge also doubles as a dizzy mechanic, so eating a large combo with the gauge almost close to the max is guaranteed to make Dee Bee Kaw vulnerable for yet another similar beatdown in a row. Resorting to other methods of attack evasion (tasmanian dodge) or even focusing on punishing attacks are recommended shall your limbs be close to getting blown off. He also has Guard Crush. Apparently the event also gave Dee Bee Kaw an odd case of scurvy, culuminating in his limited capabilities to block. Dee Bee Kaw can only guard limited amount of hits in a relatively short span of time. The only indication of when a guard would break is a brief flash of an either red or yellow icon, depending on how close you are to getting crushed. Guarding too many attacks would break your guard in the most painful way possible...which would be nothing compared to potential beatdown Dee Bee Kaw would soon receive there after. 'Movelist' '''Key' D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''X/Y/Z = Punch/Kick A = Drive 'Specials' RISING GRANDPA - Charge D,U+X/Y/Z Pro At Bo - 360'+X/Y/Z (Also on air) - QCB+X/Y/Z ''- HCF+A/X/Y/Z'' BURN TO THE GROUND - D,D+Y Bangy Bangy - D,D+Z Beartrap Condurum - D,D+X (1.1 Only) BRAZIL TIME - X+Y+Z (1.1 Only) Grab Some Pillz - D+Start (1.1 Only) 'Supers' A THUD. A WHO - QCFx2+X/Y/Z (requires 1000 powerbar) '' '' Note: This will cause one of the following to occur... Proton Cannon '' '' Proton Kannon '' '' Shinkuu Hadouken '' '' Kasier Wave '' '' Thermidor '' '' Happy Thanksgiving '' '' Omega Tiger Woods Hadouken '' '' Punishment for moving your feet The XJ220 of Doom '' '' Inch Shaking - QCBx2+X/Y/Z (requires 1000 powerbar) Throne Room Reject - Charge B,F,B,F+X/Y/Z (requires 1000 powerbar) Temperature's risin it's gettin hot - (in air), U,F,D+X/Y/Z (requires 1000 powerbar) Hamster Chariot - Charge B,F,B,F+X+Y/Y+Z (requires 2000 powerbar) SCUM-LIKE, TACTFUL, TRUE - D,D,X+Y (requires 2000 powerbar) Shun Goku Hamusuta Satsu - X,X,F,Y,Z (requires 3000 powerbar) Videos Video:???? - Dressed for Success PART 1 (AF 2011) Category:CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:OC CharactersCategory:Users of the Satsui no Hado